Royalty Repose
by Scrumptious treat
Summary: After having defeated Veronica and her army at the clash at the Summoning Ruins, Alfonse finds himself in a rut. With the ominous revelation that he would never see his old friend again, he distances himself from his comrades. That is, before Sharena takes matters into her own hands. Warning: Smut, and incest. Don't like, don't read.


/Well, this is going to be my first ever Fire Emblem related story. Don't know why I chose to do this over them; either I'm insane, or just obsessive. Love these two. With all my heart.

Maybe a bit too much.

I just like the pairing, don't kill me. Well, without further adieu, enjoy.

* * *

After having defeated the Emblian army on a head on clash at the Summoning Ruins, Prince Alfonse of Askr, and his younger sister, Sharena, return back to their encampment near the banks of a thin running river. The hardships and losses the Heroes Order had suffered, along with the Askrian empire, had put them in a somber mood. Combined with being told by that Masked Man that they would never see Zacharias again? Just how much can one take.

Of course, being a soldier, they had no time to grieve. Their duty was to the people, and his own agenda of peace couldn't hold out. Throwing another log of wood into the fire, the prince sighed to himself. The only time he could truly relax was when he escaped into his dreams, where hopefully, nightmares wouldn't chase after him.

"Brother, are you holding up well?" A familiar, cheeky voice spoke up from behind him. Turning his head to the side, he caught sight of Sharena through his peripheral. "I'm doing fine." He replied, returning his gaze back to the warm flame.

Recently, she had started noticing how distant he had become ever since their encounter with that man. Leaving without so much as an answer, and even more questions than ever before.

She was just as desperate as him to get their old friend back, but…the pain in his eyes, and his wavering will in battle concerned her. He couldn't even face her directly, his own sister. "Listen….if you need someone to talk to, I'll gladly-" "I'm fine, Sharena." Wincing at the sound of his voice, she tried livening the mood up with one of her signature smiles. "I got an idea, how about we take a nice relaxing day off once we get back to the palace? I'm sure mother and father wouldn't mind it!"

Drawing circles in the dirt, he chose not to respond. Forcing the smile, she continued, "Of course, we'll take a nice sitting in the sauna, a massage, and even a dip in the baths!" She was hoping that her brother would be swayed by her words, yet all he did was cautiously peek over his shoulder at her. Why was he so cold?

Leaning against him, she placed her hand over his. The crackling of the wood kept the silence from becoming awkward. "I miss when you use to stroke my hair, you know that?" She said, causing the corner of his lips to curve upward. "You would always mess with it whenever I would tease you." Chuckling, he slightly nudged her. "If only you would act more well behaved, I wouldn't have. Besides, if I continued to do that to this day, you would look like you've just gotten out of bed." He added.

Huffing, she turned away from him. "People would kill just to be with me, y'know." Feeling a hand on top of her head, she timidly faced him. "Of course they would," He said, stroking her hair. The stimulation of his movements made her eyes feel heavy, worn out from the day of fighting. Her pink tips sparkled with the shine of the fire, bringing the color out even more.

Resting her head against his lap, she eventually dozed off. Despite the fact she had her very own tent and sleeping bag, she found this to be a much better spot. To have someone who genuinely cared about her, watching over her. Taking the time to move his fingers delicately through her blonde hair. She seemed so peaceful when she slept, like there wasn't a thing wrong in the world.

"Commander Anna, I apologize for saying this; she may be strong, stronger than me, but I want to protect her with all I can. I can't lose her. Not like Zacharias…" He trailed off bitterly. As his back rested against the log of a cut tree, he stared off into the starry sky. The illumination casted by the crescent moon made the Ruins glow with an almost ethereal like hue. For now, there is peace. "If that damnable Princess comes nears us again, I swear, I'll-" "You'll what?" Jumping in his spot, he found Anna gazing at him intently. "I'm curious as to what you were going to say. After all, it's not everyday you get to hear an older brother swear to protect his wittle pwecious sister fwom the big baddies." She grinned.

Flustered, he hid his blush from his CO. "I-I have no clue what you're talking about. Surely you've been hearing things." He stuttered. ""Mhmm, mhmm~" Nodding to herself, she cupped a hand over her mouth and whispered to him. "It's okay, don't be afraid to admit that you're a bit overprotective."

Winking at him cheekily, she twirled a strand of her red hair around her finger. "There isn't anything shameful about it. Yah siscon!" Sticking out her tongue, she ran back to her tent. That woman….she'll get a thing or two from him!

Shifting into a more comfortable position, he slowly closed his eyes. The sounds of crickets chirping, and the fresh breeze tousling his hair lulled him into sleep. Where a plethora of dreams awaited him. Some of distant memories, and others, fabricated.

Several days later, he found himself examining the mementos he had gathered along the way. In his hand, he held an orb. A spherical object with a color scheme that could be compared to a rainbow. Even without sunlight, it reflected any trace amount of light it could. Was this what the Summoner used when they go to the ruins. If he remembered correctly, they would load it into a strange looking weapon, something they said that resembled a "gun" although what that was is still a mystery to him.

Shards, crystals, and various badges adorned his shelf, making his otherwise extravagant room appear more stunning and colorful. "I wonder what Anna and Kirian are up to now." he thought to himself, Just then, he heard a knock at his bedroom door. Twisting the knob, he cracked open the door. Through the small crevice that was available, Sharena's bright and cheerful face appeared on the other side.

"Alfonse, hope you didn't forget about our appointment today." She beamed. Sighing, he pulled open the door, only to find that her midsection was wrapped in a towel. "What're you doing dressed like that?" he asked, raising an eyebrow. Pointing her finger at him, she put the other hand on her hip. "What am I doing dressed like this? Don't tell me you've already forgotten about our plans!" She exclaimed. "What plans?" He was starting to grow a bit worried for his sister. It was like she was trying her best to get him to go out.

"How can you forget, dear brother of mine; we have some much needed R&R." Informing him of their appointment she had set at the spa, he tried shrugging her off by heading back to bed. "Can't you go by yourself? I have something to attend to."

Shaking her head, she made her way to his side of the bed. "That is a negative, sir! We need to report to the S.P.A immediately, before it's overrun by the enemy forces." She stated, in a soldier like manner.

Peering over at her, he noticed two small sheets of paper. "You booked the entire day to ourselves, haven't you?" Groaning, he got up from his bed. "Alright alright, let's just get this over with."

Squealing with excitement, she brought him in for a hug. Even through the material of the towel, and his thin garments, he knew she wasn't wearing a thing under it. Coughing loudly to capture her attention, he was finally able to pry her off. "Shall we get going then?"

Their trek to the exclusive spa located in the palace was a short and uneventful one. It was a common fact that only nobility, and those with the money capable of booking an appointment were the only ones who were ever allowed to enter. There was no place with finer masseuses or mineral water.

With a towel wrapped around his waist, he headed into the sauna alongside his sister. Closing the door behind him, he took a moment to admire the fine craftsmanship of the wooden boards, and benches. In the center of the room, was a pile of superheated heated stones contained in a black stove-like box. Sitting across from one another, Sharena reached for a small pot, filling it with water before dumping it all over the stones.

A loud hiss following a large steam cloud filled the room. Alfonse flinched, causing her to giggle. "Awe. Are you afraid of a little steam?" She teased, arching an eyebrow. "I heard that it's good for your skin! I was amazed is all." He lied, hiding his embarrassment in plain sight. After spending half an hour in the room, the two were satisfied with their experience. "I hope you're ready for the next part, brother."

Passing through a white door at the end of the hallway, the two were met with separate white mattresses. If he had to guess, this is where they were going to get massages. Unwrapping the towel around her body, she held it at the crook of her elbow. Feeling his face flush, the prince quickly tried to cover her up. "S-Sharena, don't you have any decency!?" He practically shouted, confusing her. "What're you talking about? Only a prune would leave their towel on for a full body massage." She criticized.

Luckily for him, she was still facing away. Her backside wasn't a bad sight- Wait, what? Slapping himself mentally, his eyes couldn't resist but admire her healthy figure. Even her legs appeared firm, yet soft. Resting her head on the small pillow, she had the towel draped over her bottom. "Alfonse, are you going to keep standing there, or what? They should be here any minute now."

Adjusting himself on the mattress, he followed the same procedure as her. A few moments later, two men entered the room. They smiled at the siblings, and stood on opposite sides. Without saying a word, they got to work.

The hands pressing against his skin went deep, lessening the stress on his body. Each movement was like magic, causing him to let out a soft sigh. If he had known what it felt like earlier, than he would've done it much sooner. Turning his head so that he could see his sister, he saw her tranquil expression. The man went from her torso, down to her thighs.

Her fair skin was being caressed and touched by him. In an almost sensational, yet delicate manner. Her face flushed a bright red as they traveled dangerously to her crotch. "Yes...right there…." She moaned. The masseuse seemed to be staring intently at her. Was this natural? Maybe his mind was playing tricks on him.

Finding the motions to be too soothing, he fell asleep. The sounds of her sweet moans drifted in his unconscious mind; forming imagery he would have never dared imagine in his waking body.

The feel of those lips against his…running his hands in places never touched by any other man...such a forbidden fruit was within his grasp.

Yawning loudly, he lifted himself up from the mattress on his freshened body. All the aches on his body had disappeared, and he was able to move more freely than before. "I should do this more often." He said to himself, stretching. "Yeah, you should." Sharena yawned, sitting on the edge of her bed.

"Wanna go hit the bath?" She offered. "Sure thing." He replied, following her out the door. Turning on their left, they entered the room. The water glowed brightly with lights spread around the bottom. A circular tub was in the center of it, housing several seats one could take. Submerging herself in, Sharena let the bubbling warm water ease her tension. Taking a dip right next to her, he crossed his leg over his crotch. In hopes that she didn't make eye contact with _it_. Much like he wish he hadn't seen her…privacy.

The room filled with a heavy silence, one that the siblings had never experienced. Alfonse tried talking, but all that came out were incoherent utterances. His sister was blushing, having a hand clasped over her other arm. Finally, he was able to speak up. "Sharena...I'm sorry. For not being able to bring back Zacharias. I know how much he means to you-" "Why do you always bring him up?" She asked. "Every time we're alone, the first thing you talk about is him."

Growing quiet, Alfonse submerged his head under the warm water. She saw air bubbles coming in rapid succession. Frowning, she scooted closely to him, and brought his head out. "I know it's hard to forget, and I know you'll never let go, but have hope."

Gritting his teeth, he shook off her hand. "I can't. There's so much I owe. To the two of you. I can never forgive myself I was to abandon him, and give your hopes up. What kind of prince would I be?"

"You're not a prince to me. You're my brother, and I hate to see you torture yourself over this every single day." She whined, her voice shaky. "When I look into your eyes, all I see is sadness. Grief that has clouded your senses for years on end. And I can't….I just can't…."

His heart lurched at the sound of her sniffles. Her teary emerald eyes gazed at him, begging for him to let go of the pain that had seized them. "Big brother…." She whimpered. That name, she hadn't called him that in years. "For once, please enjoy our time together….I know I always bring back terrible memories...but I just want to make new ones….ones that you'll look back and smile at…"

What could he say? One wrong move, and he'd send her into a hysterical fit. For a moment, he was silent. Thinking of what to say next, before finally, coming upon a conclusion. "Thank you, Sharena. For showing me that I have a little sister to watch out for." He grinned, nudging her slightly. "If I wasn't around, then who else would you go crying to? Anna? She would tease you to hell." He teased, earning a tiny giggle from her.

Wiping away her tears, he gave her cheeks each a delicate kiss. Making sure he knew just the extent his love for her would go. Blushing at his show of affection, she found herself lost in his deep blue eyes, much like the ocean. His heartfelt words stirred deep seated emotions in the young princess. Clinging to his arm tightly, she let out a soft sigh.

His hand grazed against her thigh unknowingly, sending a shiver up her spine. Was it intentional? "Brother…." She whispered. "Yes?" Her heart raced, pounding tightly as if it wanted to burst out of her chest. Why was she…? "Mind if you close your eyes for one second?" Arching an eyebrow, Alfonse shrugged, and went with it. Surely, what could she do? Splash water on his face?

A wet pair of soft lips pressed against his own. He opened his eyes in shock and horror, only to find his sister kissing him tenderly on the lips. His body was completely frozen in place. This was wrong, yet he couldn't force himself to stop. Enjoying the taste of his lips against hers, she broke off, and sat silently in the tub.

That is, until he gathered the nerve to return the favor. This one, was filled with more passion than the last. Making them both out of breath, as if they just ran a race. Placing his hands on her hips, he ran down the length of them, feeling the womanly curves of this girl he shared blood with. None of that mattered at the moment. The sinful thoughts that had kept him at bay were finally gone.

Having a mind of their own, they groped at her modest breasts, carefully massaging them. All the while, sweet moans elicited from her mouth. Urging him to draw the line. "Brother….More….I need you…"

Drawing his hand to her clit, he grinded the nub between two of his fingers. The motion caused her hips to buck in response, encouraging him to go further. Stepping out of the water, and onto the towel they placed on the floor, he lied her down, legs spread. Putting either hand on her thighs, he dug into her honey pot.

An even louder moan emitted from the princess as his tongue dragged across the length of it. A completely new sensation she's ever felt filled her body. Spreading her bottom lips open, he stared into her virgin canal. The delicate, soft folds of her insides were pulsing with arousal, leaking out her ever sweet nectar.

Just the scent of it enticed him. Delving in with his tongue, he swept up the juices that belonged to his precious princess. Her breath hitched as he explored her moist cavern.

Having been a part of the Heroes Order, she tended to stave off her own sexual desires. Especially at this stage in her life. She craved the attention and lust of another man. How can she not have these urges when she's surrounded by men from different worlds, all who loved to show off their toned bodies.

And who's to say she's never had any fantasies about them? The idea itself was tempting. If she were to give into her carnal desires, then that wouldn't only upset him, but her aswell when the hero themselves left. She had no more room in her heart for abandonment.

"Nghhh...big brother…." Nose deep in her snatch, the prince worked his magic. He could tell it was very effective just from her grasping at his hair, and her toes curling as the pleasure rose to new heights. Biting her lip, she shut her eyes. The tight ball in her stomach kept twisting and twisting.

Feeling it unwind, she let out a pleasure filled scream as a wave of her cum squirted against her brother's face. Her legs wrapped around his head, nearly suffocating him in the process. After her torrent had died down, her legs trembled, falling limp.

Her chest heaved, still recovering from the incredible orgasm. Wiping his lips, Alfonse gazed down at his exhausted sister. She looked so vulnerable, her flower glistening with the aftermath of her release.

Swallowing the lump in his throat, he positioned himself on top of her. His erect member throbbed painfully for her attention. "Sharena...are you fine with this?" He asked, eagerly awaiting her response. Smiling up at him, she used whatever remaining strength to wrap her arms around his neck. "Yes I am, my sweet prince."

Having the confirmation he needed, he probed at her slit a few times, before inserting himself in. Wincing as he deflowered her, she squirmed underneath him. The two stayed like that for what seemed like minutes. They were too nervous to make a move. Now, they were more than siblings. They were lovers.

Her velvet walls enveloped his rod, causing him to jerk his hips. The tight warmth of her insides was indescribable. He already felt like he was going to burst! "B-Brother….you're really excited." She groaned, feeling his thrusts pick up in speed. "This is my first time…" He mumbled, lost in pleasure. Is this what some men bragged about? The pleasure of being able to bed various women.

He was nearly at his limit, pounding away furiously at her silk folds. His rough movements finally caused that familiar sensation to return as he jabbed at her sweet spot.

Her legs wrapped around his waist, bringing him in deeper. His length took its sweet time, pulling out till the only thing left in was the tip, before thrusting back in. Her face flushed a beet red, bucking her hips in time with his.

Bringing his hand back to her clit, he began teasing it, while simultaneously leaving a trail of kisses on the crook of her neck. Her head rolled back in pleasure, opening up more room for his hungry lips.

"Brother….I-I…" He was doing his utmost to share this inexplicable sensation with her. It wasn't fair to him that he was the only one feeling it. She...She meant the world to him. And he would give her everything he could, and act like the prince she deserves.

Hilting himself to the entrance of her womb, he gave his hips one final jerk before releasing his pent up seed. The creamy, thick semen filled her incestuous womb, breaking down the last barrier she held up. With one final cry of his name, her womanhood milked him for all he had. Pulsating against his twitching manhood.

"Heh….that's the 2nd time…." He boasted breathlessly, collapsing on her. Sharena let out a small groan, which was followed with a giggle. "Y-You're a bit heavy." Apologizing, he shifted himself to the little space available offered by the cloth.

Their bodies were coated in sweat, from both the heat of the room, and their 'activity.' She snuggled up by his side, resting her head on his chest.

"I think we need to get out of here as soon as possible." He said, glancing at the door from his peripheral. Sharena simply put a finger over his lips, and yawned sleepily. "Didn't I tell you? I booked this place for the entire day. I'm sure they're fine with cleaning up our mess."


End file.
